The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a group that is trying to investigate and develop technology components for the next generation access technology, namely 5G. 3GPP commenced its standardization activities vis-a-vis the 5G in March of 2015. 3GPP regularly publishes its meeting notes that describe its proposals, reference architecture models and study items for 5G. For example, 3GPP envisions a single cell architecture that contains multiple TRPs (also referred to as distributed units (DUs)) and supports intra-cell mobility of the UE as it travels among the TRPs. This architecture presents numerous challenges to which the inventions disclosed herein provide solutions.